This invention relates in general to auxiliary electrical generators having a self-testing capability and in particular to a device for automatically verifying satisfactory operation of the self-testing capability of auxiliary electrical generators.
Increasing concern over the reliability of commercial electric utility companies has resulted in the installation of auxiliary electrical generating units in many residences and small commercial establishments. Such generators typically include a prime mover coupled to a small electric generator. The prime mover is selected to utilize an available fuel, such as, for example, gasoline, diesel fuel, propane or natural gas. A control unit detects failure of the commercial source of electric power and is operable to isolate the electrical circuit of the residence or commercial establishment from the commercial electric power grid. The control unit then starts the prime mover and connects the generator output to supply electrical power to the electrical circuit of the residence or commercial establishment. The control unit also detects the return to service of the commercial electric power grid and is operative to disconnect the generator, reconnect the residence or commercial establishment to the commercial grid and shut down the generator prime mover.
Auxiliary electric generators are available in various sizes so that the particular unit may be matched to the anticipated electrical load. To assure that the auxiliary electric generators will respond to a power outage, the generator control units typically include a self-test feature that periodically starts the prime mover and verifies that the generator is operable to supply electric energy. The period between tests is preset by the auxiliary generator manufacturer or user and may range from weekly to monthly. However, auxiliary generators generally lack a means to verify that the self-test has been successfully completed other than observing the operation of the unit. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device to verify that the generator self-test has been successfully completed.